1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a welding apparatus and a welding method. In particular, it relates to a method of and apparatus for welding under water.
2. Description of the prior art
In a proprietary process for welding under water a chamber is fitted about the structure to be welded. This chamber has an open base and may be of any convenient shape. By passing pressurized gas into the chamber water may be expelled therefrom by the pressurised gas thus creating a gas space therein. A welding operation may then be performed in the gas space without the presence of water causing a large concentration of hydrogen to be occluded in the weld metal. In order to weld a diver inserts a welding gun or welding rod into the gas space and strikes an arc between the electrodes and the work to be welded. The walls of the chamber are formed at least in part of a transparent material, such as Perspex, to enable the diver to see what he is doing when he is welding. This chamber is known as the HydroBox chamber. ("HydroBox" is a Trade Mark).